


world's cutest girlfriend

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Minor Jay/Carlos de Vil, cw alcohol, evie's smashed after just 2 drinks and she's a cute drunk, that's the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: evie's tolerance to alcohol is very low and she's a cute drunk. mal takes her girlfriend home.or your daily dose of malvie being soft girlfriends(A MALVIE/MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	world's cutest girlfriend

Mal wasn’t much of a party animal. If she could avoid it, she’d stay home, comfortably doodling in bed. However, at everyone’s insistence, Mal found herself at one. She couldn’t really say no and she didn’t actually have many reasons to complain thus far. After a hard semester in college, that was the first time she was seeing all of her friends in several months.

She scanned the room. Ben had provided the place and everything in between, so just the fact that they didn’t end up in some filthy Greek Life house made it way less annoying for her. It was just her friends and a few of Ben’s friends. Nothing too big.

“Not having any fun, I take?”

Mal turned to see Carlos who sneaked up on her and was now leaning against the counter.

“Eh, I’ve had worse, I guess,” Mal shrugged. “Where’s Jay?”

“Jay’s passed out in Ben’s guest room,” Carlos informed with a laugh while swirling his drink. “I’ll take him home later. Can’t wait to tell him he’s even more stupid when he’s drunk,”

Mal took a sip of her drink and looked at the freckled boy with interest.

“What did that moron do?”

“He asked me, his boyfriend, if I was single and started crying when I said no,” Carlos started laughing again and Mal cackled right along with him.

“Please record that conversation; I need that in my life,”

“Hmm,” Carlos nodded with the cup in his lips, finishing his drink. “Will do, I’ll send it to the group chat before he can stop me,” That made Mal grin from ear to ear. “What about Evie? Haven’t seen her in a while, I thought she was with you,”

“She was,” Mal chuckled. “But Shark Boy over there wanted to dance and you know that girl loves dancing almost as much as she loves me,” She pointed the other side of the room and Carlos followed with his eyes. “I was dancing with her so I’m sitting this one out,”

“Ah, I see,” Carlos immediately found Evie’s blue waves as she giggled and danced with an equally excited Harry Hook, both with drinks in hand. “Didn’t think you were much of a dancer, though,”

“I’m really not,” Mal said matter-of-factly. “Only when she asks me to,”

“Your girlfriend has you wrapped around her finger,” Carlos teased.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up, Freckles.” Mal rolled her eyes.

Carlos only laughed as the dancing duo approached them. Mal was certain Harry was already drunk, she saw how much he drank before that one dance. How he was still standing up was rather impressive. Mal guessed that growing up as a pirate gave him some much-needed tolerance to alcohol.

In fact, most of her friends were already past the limit by a few drinks. What was odd was seeing Evie look rather drunk herself as she approached them with unsteady steps.

“Wee dragon!” Harry yelled even though they were already standing right next to them. “Ye sure ye dinnae wanna dance?”

Mal didn’t actually get to answer that because Evie draped her arms around Mal and giggled.

“ _Heeeey_ there pretty girl,” Evie was slurring her words and Mal thought it was cute, given the situation.

“Hi, princess,” Mal greeted her back and then addressed Harry. “How much did she drink while she was with you?”

“Only the one she had until it was gone,” Harry leaned on the counter. “We were just dancin’ wee dragon,”

Mal scrunched her nose. That was only Evie’s second drink.

“My princess has low tolerance to alcohol, I see,” Mal chuckled.

“Who me? Yes, I’m a princess!” Evie giggled giddily and leaned all of her weight on Mal’s side. “You smell so good…” She then mumbled, her face buried in Mal’s hair.

“Okay, that’s enough fun for today, dance pants,” Mal ditched her unfinished drink and carefully picked Evie up, bridal style. “Have fun losers.”

Carlos and Harry laughed in amusement as Mal walked away from them, making her way out of Ben’s house with Evie in her arms.

Evie however was only steady for a minute. Then she started mumbling and pushing Mal away and they weren’t even out of the house. Mal didn’t exactly mind, Evie was clearly drunk. But when she finally found herself outside, the cold nightly air wasn’t the only thing she felt.

“ _Stoooop_ …” Evie mumbled and slowly tried to move from where she was.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be home soon, E,” Mal tried and started walking again. Their house wasn’t far away so they decided not to drive, in case something like this happened.

“ _Nooo_ ,” Evie kept trying to shove Mal away, her words dragged more and more as she kept talking.

“What are you doing princess, we’re going home,” Mal huffed a little, maybe a itty bit hurt that her girlfriend was pushing her away.

“You _caaan’t_ …” Evie shook her head and looked (tried to look, her eyes were pretty much closed). “ _Don’t touch me, I have a girlfriend…_ ”

Mal stopped walking.

_Hang on…_

“What?”

“I said…” Evie tried again. Mal could see her adorably furrowing her brows, trying to focus and get the words out. “I have a girlfriend. You can’t…. _tooouch_ me….have you seen her?” Evie then blindly reaches for Mal’s hair. “She’s _sooooo_ pretty…purple hair…”

“I…” Mal trails off a little flustered.

“ _Heeeeey_ …Can you please take me to her? Please, I miss her so _muuuuch_ …” Evie half mumbled, half whined.

Mal blushed harder. Her girlfriend being unable to recognize her and trying to get back to her was not the turn Mal thought this situation would take. The little part of her that thought that perhaps Evie didn’t want her around was no longer there.

“Please…please take me back to my girlfriend…” Evie mumbled sadly. “I want my girlfriend…”

Mal wasn’t sure how to act. Evie sounded like a five-year-old girl lost in the supermarket. So, she started walking again, holding Evie as tight as possible.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you back to her,” Mal said quietly with an endeared smile.

“Thank you…” Evie smiled, resting her head on Mal’s chest.

“You’re welcome, princess.” Mal chuckled softly.

In no time, Evie was asleep in Mal’s arms, clutching her shirt and snoring softly. Mal smiled to herself.

“Yeah…I’m definitely going to marry your cute ass one day.” Mal whispered while carefully walking inside the apartment they shared.

One day.

For now, she would ensure her girlfriend’s cheeks would turn red upon telling her exactly what had happened that night and fill her with kisses for Mal truly has the World’s Cutest Girlfriend.

But one day she’ll renew Evie’s title to World’s Cutest Wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely humans, I have zero self control so here's a little thing I wrote about how Evie's the cutest drunk ever.
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> :) x


End file.
